


I'm not drunk, I s-swear

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol warning, F/M, Fluff, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, One Shot, Post BotW, breath of the wild - Freeform, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Link and Zelda stop off at a stable and Link gets a little drunk.





	I'm not drunk, I s-swear

“I’m not drunk, I s-swear.” Link slurred. Zelda sighed in embarrassment. They had had a particularly rough day travelling to the Zora Domain to investigate Vah Ruta; there were so many monsters and the rain just kept pouring. A traveller in the stable they were currently staying in had convinced Link that a drink will “take the edge off.” Zelda had refused and now she had to deal with an intoxicated Link. Thank you so much random stranger, she thought sarcastically. 

“You’ve been talking non- stop which is most unusual for you. Not to mention you jumped on the table and screamed “I defeated Ganon bitches!” It was so unprofessional and un-knight like.” Zelda was not impressed with his behaviour. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk this much.”

“Look, I’m, I’m tired. And I’ve been fighting, all,all day yeah. You try carrying this thing,” Link stumbled a little as he stood up and waved the Master Sword around. Zelda lunged forward to stop him almost slicing a near by traveller. “Whoops” he chuckled and then proceeded to stumble back down to his seat.

“Ok, I think you need some rest.”

“N-no, I’m totally *hiccup* fine.” Link protested as Zelda wrapped his arm around he shoulder to walk him to his bed they rented for the night. 

Zelda helped him settle in. He caught her hand and stared at it.

“Have I ever told you, I like it when you look after me.” he said softly, still a little slurred. Zelda felt herself blush faintly.

“That’s just what you and I do, we look after each other.”

“Yeah but, since I got my memories back, I keep getting these feelings whenever I see you. It’s like,like, my heart hurts whenever I look at you and I just know it’s all your fault. I don’t really know I guess I’m, I guess I’m in lo…” he quickly passed out, probably due to the alcohol. Zelda tucked the blankets up to his chin and gently kissed his forehead.

“I love you too…” she whispered as she walked away to her own bed.

~

“I did what last night?!” Link shouted as Zelda told him about his drunk escapades the previous night - leaving out how she helped him to bed.

“Never let me drink again, I’ll stick to milk.” Link grumbled and lay his head on the table, Zelda giggled to herself. She may or may not have picture of a certain someone standing on a table singing loudly, on her sheikah slate.


End file.
